Humanity Among Heroic
by im.moon01
Summary: Years have passed since the adventures of the Hero of Time, and Hyrule has entered an era of peace and prosperity under the rule of the beloved Queen Zelda. Although, a new prophecy arises- one of evil and destruction. Link and Zelda find themselves forced to join forces with those from 4 surrounding lands to protect their homes, and defeat an evil like no other. (Post OoT)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The space was empty, quiet, almost serene- but not quite. He had stopped counting the time that had passed since he was more than nothingness. Of course, it had never been accurate. There was no time in nothingness.

Yet, there seemed to be a disturbance in the nothingness.

 _"Ghirhiam…"_

 _"Yes, Master?"_

 _"You must… free my spirit…"_

 _"Master, the seal is very strong. I cannot free you until it weakens."_

 _"That is true. I cannot be freed in this form. But I do not need this form."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"My physical form is sealed within this realm. Although still very strong, I have been able to weaken this seal enough to allow a way for my spirit alone to escape."_

 _"However you may need my assistance, I am at your service."_

 _"Your spirit shall be reborn in the body of a hylian. Find my spirit a mortal host, and bring them to the Temple of Time."_

 _"Of course, Master. The power of the Triforce shall be in your hands."_

 _"No, Ghirhiam."_

 _"…Master?"_

 _"I desire more."_

 _"And what you desire shall be yours."_

His eyes opened from his slumber, returning him to a changed world he had long ago left. He had been waiting for this moment for thousands of years, and his master had finally called him.

 **I just want to start off by saying thank you for reading! This is my first fanfic, and I've put in a lot of work for it. Reviews and constructive criticism are very welcomed! This story does technically take place in the Ocarina of Time era, but also references a lot of skyward sword elements(as seen in this prologue!). Also- this story will be VERY OC-heavy, especially since a large portion of it takes place in made up, non-canon lands. So if that's not really your thing, you have been warned! :P**

 **Thanks for your support!**


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye

**Chapter 1: Goodbye**

Light broke through the quickly fading darkness; soft clouds grazed the soles of the princess and the hero's feet. A calm hung in the air, so unlike the fast paced battle Link endured just a few moments before.

It was quiet. The warmth of the sunlight blanketed Link's skin. Everything was soft… gentle. Was this what a war-less world felt like? It hadn't occurred to Link how long he had been deprived of this feeling. He was the Hero of Time- his duty was to protect Hyrule and the Princess, and that was precisely what he had done. Yet, that became the only life, the only identity he ever knew. The thought of who he was beyond this fight had never crossed his mind.

It was all so foreign, so gentle, yet so exhilarating.

Despite the light atmosphere, Link couldn't help but notice Zelda's closed off behavior- her eyes hung low, a melancholy present in them. Her right arm held nervously onto the other, and a clear tension in the space between the two.

"Thank you, Link." A bittersweet smile accompanied her soft words as Zelda lifted her line of sight up to Link. There was a certain formality to her words, as if she was holding something back. "Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm. Thus, peace will once again reign in this world… for a time."

Zelda's eyes quickly fell once again, avoiding Link's gaze. His eyes were full of hope, the kind only seen in naïve young children. Despite his physical appearance, Link was still most definitely the same 9 year old boy who snuck into the castle courtyard 7 years ago.

 _"7 years…"_ Zelda thought. 7 years of suffering and evil she had cast upon the innocent lives of her kingdom. 7 years of Link's life lost because of her.

Zelda couldn't bear to look into those hopeful eyes anymore. All they were to her was a reminder of what she had done to her kingdom… and what she had taken from him. "All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing…" she spoke softly, attempting to hide the unstable shaking tone in her voice.

"What-" Link leaned towards the princess, concern evident on his face. "What do you mean?"

The weight in Zelda's throat grew heavier and heavier. "I was so young… I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I... I dragged you into it, too."

Link so desperately wanted to protest. No, Zelda was wrong. This was not of her doing. This was the plan of the gods. She couldn't control what the gods had destined for Hyrule. All she wanted was the best for her people, and anyone else in her position would've done the same. No. No. No. Zelda was wrong.

Yet none of the many racing thoughts in Link's mind translated into words. Nothing seemed right.

"Zelda…" was all he had managed to speak.

"Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes… You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time..." The shaking in Zelda's voice became more and more difficult to hide. "H-However, by doing this, t-the road between times will be closed…"

Zelda lifted her head towards Link, heat coloring her fair complexion a soft crimson, the blues of her eyes shielded by a steady flow of tears and puffed eyelids.

"Link… Give me the ocarina…" She managed to force out between breaths. "As a Sage… I can return you to your original time with it."

A sudden weight dropped in Link's stomach. Zelda… she didn't really mean…

"M-My original time?"

Zelda stayed silent, allowing the gentle touch of her hand on Link's forearm to answer his question.

"When peace returns to Hyrule…" Zelda spoke in a whisper.

A trail of tears dripped off her chin.

"…It will be time for us to say goodbye."

Link nodded, bowing his head in defeat. He knew it wouldn't help to try to change Zelda's mind. Yet, his mind was far from silent.

 _"My original time…"_ Link thought, attempting to process the concept in his mind. This was a time he was familiar with; this was where he had longed to return to for so long. Yet… he felt afraid.

His original time was the home of his original self, yet Link was no longer his original self. He didn't fully belong in this time either- he was the Hero of Time, his identity stuck between two time periods, unable to find rest in a home.

Link peered at Zelda, her beauty still evident despite her blotchy red skin and swollen eyes. What would happen to her? Would he ever be able to see her again? Would she even know who he was?

"Will… Will we remember?" Link quietly spoke, breaking the silence.

Zelda's thoughts seemed to go blank. He had asked the one question Zelda dreaded, the one question she tried so hard to forget. Yet, she knew in the back of her mind she couldn't avoid it forever. "I… I don't know…" Zelda forced.

Silence once again overtook the conversation. No words were needed- Link understood. All her life, Zelda had been raised to be the perfect, calm, collected, and graceful princess. Never losing her composure, and always exhibiting a maturity well beyond her years. Even during times of distress she still managed to hold onto her image of a wise royal.

Yet, for once, Zelda had broken this image she had been raised with for so many years. The stuttering in her voice, the shaking in her shoulders, the expression of terror and melancholy in her eyes- Link could see her for everything she truly was, just as scared and vulnerable as he was.

Link's arm moved slowly, handing the ocarina to Zelda as gently as could be. For a moment, the pair remained silent, their hands resting on the ocarina together, as if to say a soft goodbye.

Link nodded, his sad eyes remained fixated on Zelda as he handed the ocarina off to her.

"Now, go home, Link! Regain your lost time!" Zelda exclaimed, attempting to smile through her broken, tear stained expression. She held the ocarina towards her face as her eyes closed, allowing the tears to flow down her face- a steady, soft rhythm.

And she began to play.

The notes echoed, one by one, through the vast air. A ring of light surrounded Link, covering his field of vision with a blanket soft blue. His body seemed to lose all tangibility as he lifted off the ground. Yet, his eyes continued to remain fixated on Zelda, and his mind on the thoughts of her, his friends, and his journey. He would not let his memories fade- he had to hold on.

"Thank you… Link…"

Link felt a sudden calm wash over him. His eyes began to flutter, and his mind began to go blank.

"Goodbye…"

 **And that's Chapter 1! This Chapter was weirdly really hard for me to write- it almost took me about 2-3 months! This chapter and the next is mostly backstory and development of Link and Zelda's relationship, and the 3rd will be the "official" start of the main plot. At least, that's how I'm planning it now.**

 **Hope you're enjoying, and thanks for reading! ^^ As always, constructive criticism is always welcome, especially since this is my first time writing a big project like this.**


End file.
